Napalm Man/Shimon's version
This version is based on ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, though he is incomplete and has a few missing attacks and animations, as well as several oddities. His incredibily limited moveset that consists of a grand total of two different moves, fairly slow and weak attacks, a slow movement speed and awkward jumping velocities make for a sloppy character.'' ) |Image = File:ShimonNapalmManPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = shimon |Downloadlink = 無限の闘牌 |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Napalm Man appears to be based on Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, and like in his appearance in said game, he does not play like a regular fighting game character and has a limited moveset, though he appears to be incomplete, and some of his attacks from the source game are missing. and he has only two attacks, one activated with and the other with . He jumps with instead of , he can jump forwards or backwards when is pressed in conjunction with respectively and , though his movement in the air can't be controlled while jumping. Though he jumps fairly high, he moves very slowly and cannot run or dash. Out of his only two attacks, which are both projectile attacks, makes Napalm Man fire two Napalm Bombs upward in an arc, and they explode when they touch the ground, unlike in the source game where they bounce off ground and walls, and for some reason, they continue to fall when they hit the opponent instead of exploding. makes Napalm Man fire two missiles in a row from his chest, which don't deal much damage and can be easily jumped over, and the missiles aren't fired quickly enough one after another to have the second one hit the opponent while still in hitstun from the first one. can be used while Napalm Man is airborne, but can't, and neither of his attacks can be used while crouching. Napalm Man has to stand still while performing his attacks, leaving him vulnerable, and the projectiles can be destroyed by attacking them. Both his attacks are attributed as Hypers despite not behaving as Hypers and not using any Power. In addition to having only two attacks, his attacks are slow and not spammable and don't deal much damage, and he is a very sloppy character to play as and has a hard time fighting any normal, balanced characters. For some reason, he can turn his back to the opponent and does not turn around when the opponent gets behind him, though he does turn automatically if his back was facing the opponent when he jumps. He doesn't seem to be able to block while standing or airborne, and while he can block while crouching, his animation doesn't change when crouching or blocking. Napalm Man has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, and it oftenmoves or jumps around and attacks randomly; it seems to spam Napalm Man's missile attack often. Because of his small moveset and slow attacks which don't deal much damage, he doesn't pose much of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' | |}} | | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Megaman The Power Fighters Mugen 4v4 Ring Man Team vs Napalm Man Team Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Shimon Category:Characters made in 2007 }}